


Vengo por ti en diciembre.

by Phobos_19_Serahp



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Brother/Brother Incest, Demonic Possession, M/M, Paranormal, Polyamory, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:09:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28885911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phobos_19_Serahp/pseuds/Phobos_19_Serahp
Summary: Esos pequeños recuerdos de la infancia olvidados en Seiya, hasta el momento de cumplir la mayoría de edad que toco recobrarlos al llegar el momento de que esa pequeña pesadilla de la infancia volvió, poniendo el peligro a el y sus hermanos.En este Fanfic aparecen personajes del Fan-Manga  Ares-Chapter, propiedad de Danillo Santana, no me pertenecen y solo los uso para dar algo de forma al fic.
Relationships: Gemini Deuterus/Pegasus Tenma/Gemini Aspros, Leo Aiolia/Sagittarius Aiolos, Pegasus Seiya/Ares (Saint Seiya)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Todas las parejas de este fic fueron elegidas por mi grupo social.

En ese momento no sabía bien que hacer, era un dulce niño inocente de 8 años, en su viva estada llena de travesuras y en este momento esa era una, saliendo con sus hermanos el pequeño Seiya término en una casa encerrado y aterrado, debido a las travesuras de octubre y su afán de ganarse una bolsa de dulces.

Había aceptado entrar a casa donde se supone habían asesinado gente, solo eran rumores sin mucha verificación debido a que la casa estaba abandonada desde hace años. Un fuerte rechinar se escuchada en todo lados por cada paso como prueba de su mal estado, Seiya estaba asustado en su mente infantil imaginando el momento en que un demonio o algo aterrador le salte encima.

Cuando unos susurros llegaron a sus oídos su susto fue enorme, no sabía cómo escapar y estaba que lloraba del susto que tenía encima.

No sabía a dónde ir o cómo salir, solo camino en direcciones al azar buscando una salida con el corazón a punto de salirsele del pecho, hasta que se percató que encontró a unas personas, no las llego a visualizar bien, de ellos salían los susurros, estada aterrado más que antes intentando esconderse, había una pequeña tabla en el suelo que apenas llegó a identificar, a sus oídos llegaron los susurros que esas 4 personas hacían a modo de cántico.

No entendía lo que pasada, pero tampoco creía lo que sus ojos veían...

__________________________

Era de mañana, 9 PM y los ojos castaños de Seiya se tallaban aun con pereza mientras recogía muchas de sus cosas para preparar el encontrarse con su hermano mayor; Tenma, estaría de regreso unas semanas aprovechando las vacaciones de diciembre y cerca del cumpleaños de los 3.

\- Buenos días hermano.

\- Buenos días Shoko - Responde Seiya a su hermana menor de 16 años, en unos días cumpliría los 17, el estada a unos días de los 18 y Tenma en los 20, ya cerca de los 21.

\- Tenma me llamo en menos de una hora está con nosotros. - Responde Alegre.

\- Que feliz estoy de verlo otra vez, de paso conocemos a su pareja. - Ya Tenma había dicho que tenía pareja pero nunca estuvo cerca de decir quien, esta sería su oportunidad de conocer a su cuñada o cuñado ya que venía con su hermano. - ¿Y cuando presentaras a tu pareja hermanita?

\- ¡Seiya¡ Aun no estoy segura, tenme confianza que algún día será. - Sus mejillas estaban rojas mientras jugada con los dedos mientras contestada.

\- Se que desde hace unos meses tienes pareja, por cómo te comportas te delatas.

\- Como sea, ya hable con nuestro papa, y tardará un poco ya que fue con nuestro tío Aioria a resolver unos inconvenientes.

\- ¿Inconvenientes? ¿De qué será?

\- No lo sé, tal vez planeando algo con la universidad de Tenma y pensando en la tuya, ya estas a menos de 2 años de ir a una.

\- Ni me lo digas, ya la escuela es un poco difícil, y más con ese profesor Ionia.

\- ¿Qué tienes contra ese señor?

\- Nada, solo creo que verdad tiene algo contra mí. Pero como sea, no creo que papá tenga algo de eso en mente.

\- Solo es mi teoría.

\- Me pregunto qué será tan importante para ir con nuestro tío Aioria.

\- Ya nos dirá, desde que mamá murió después de su divorcio le es imposible ocultarnos algo.

\- Lo sé - Seiya voltea la mirada al reloj de la pared viendo el tiempo que paso, encogiéndose de hombros olvidando el tema de su padre - ¿Vamos a recoger a Tenma o El viene a la casa?

\- No lo sé, nunca menciono algo de eso, lo llamare.

\- Te acompaño.

_______________

Pasaron las horas donde Aioros, Padre de Tenma, Shoko y Seiya, estaba perdido en su mundo. Mundo del más puro placer carnal, rozando el más oscuro pecado. Teniendo sexo con su propio hermano, tío de sus hijos.

Aioria estada entre sus piernas lamiendo su erección mientras su mano descansaba sobre su cabeza, obligándolo a una garganta profunda. Estaban perdidos en su mundo, su relación incestuosa donde han estado desde hace 27 años. Su secreto mayor guardado.

Aun en su matrimonio con Olivia, Aioros nunca dejó de tener sus encuentros clandestinos con su hermano, ese fue el causante de su divorcio, encontrados en la cama cuando creían estar solos. Que sea con un hombre fue lo de menos al verse con su propia sangre.

Nunca espero que su Esposa muriera luego de eso, por causas aún desconocidas. Dejo de pensar, Aioria se levantó para besarlo, sus lenguas se buscaban desesperadas, se necesitan como en su infancia, donde fueron lo único importante para el otro. Quería conectarse y unir su cuerpo con el de Aioria con rapidez, aun sin abandonar sus labios busco abusar de su cuerpo y penetrarlo.

\- Hermano... - Sus labios suspiraron al entrar en su cuerpo, enredando sus brazos en el cuello del mayor.

\- Aioria... Te amo, te deseo.

\- Yo también, tómame como no ha hecho estos meses.

Sin decir palabra cumplió. Empezando un vaivén en su pelvis, llenando el ano de su hermano de una placentera fricción generada por su miembro, adaptado y moldeado a su figura luego de muchos años.

______________

\- Tenma - Pronuncian los 2 menores al ver a su hermano mayor junto a ellos de nuevo. Abrazándose los 3.

\- Llevo mucho sin verlos. ¿Cómo han estado?

\- Bastante bien. ¿Ya nos presentas a tu pareja?

\- Viene en un momento. Solo que hay algo que no les dije... Y no sé cómo decirlo.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

\- No sé cómo decirlo pero mejor espero que lleguen, están verificando un hospedaje para este mes aquí conmigo.

¿Tenma está hablando el plural? Eso fue lo único que llego a la mente de ambos hermanos.

\- Mientras esperamos, vinos como te ha ibo estos últimos meses sin nosotros. - Pregunta Shoko.

\- Claro.

Los 3 hermanos fueron a una sala donde se sentaron mientras comía unos dulces con café.

\- Para empezar ¿y papá? No quisiera problemas con él al llegar ellos.

\- Pues debería estar trabajando - Responde Shoko. - Dijo que iba a ver a nuestro tío antes por cierto asunto con él, pero nunca dijo que.

\- Debería llegar al momento del Almuerzo.

\- Entiendo. Bueno. Me está yendo bien en la universidad, mi único problema seria mis compañeros de cuarto, y unos problemas en el trabajo ya que hay gente que puede ser molesta. De verdad los extrañe.

\- También nosotros. - Pronuncia Seiya.

\- ¿Shoko tu ya tienes novio verdad? Sera que me dejas conocerlo.

\- Ni a mí me lo ha presentado, tene suerte.

\- No molestes Seiya. Algún día será.

\- Bueno, tengan en cuenta que yo les presentaría mi pareja, y en mi caso si es incomodo.

\- ¿Porque tanto misterio respecto de quien sales? !Dilo ya¡

\- Es que yo no tengo un novio, tengo 2.

\- ¿¡QUE!? ¿Cómo es eso Tenma? - Ninguno cabía en su asombro tras esa confesión de parte del mayor de los hermanos.

\- Verán, como saben trabajo en una pequeña tienda y ahí conocí a Deuterus, un hombre de 27 empezamos a salir, pero él tiene un hermano gemelo; Aspros, y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y termine saliendo con los 2 sin darme cuenta hasta compartir cama con los 2 - Explico algo incómodo con un sonrojo furioso en la cara, mientras ambos hermanos lo veían sin saber cómo reaccionar.

\- ¿Cual la tiene más grande?

\- ¿Fuiste el activo?

\- ¿Te penetraron a la vez?

\- ¿Cómo te tratan?

\- ¿Usaron condón?

\- ¿Te llegaron a lastimar?

Ahora Tenma estaba más rojo que antes, totalmente avergonzado y incómodo tras todas las preguntas de sus hermanos que lo bombardearon de un momento a otro.

\- ¡Ya¡ - Dio por terminado.

\- Entendemos todo. - Tenma ya no podía después de hablar de todo eso.

\- hablando de lo cual, ¿no deberían estar aquí ya?

\- De hecho si, iré a ver.

Tenma se levantó, pasaron los minutos donde ambos hermanos no paraban de discutir sobre esto, nunca pensaron que Tenma caería en el poliamor, y como lo dijo muy casual, donde dejó en claro que ya tuvieron sexo, querían preguntar mucho pero no sabían por donde.

Han regresar Tenma junto a 2 hombres, mucho más altos y musculosos que él, de cabellos azules, uno algo pálido y el otro de piel muy oscura, supieron que se trataban de las parejas de Tenma.

"ave maría bendice el culo de mi hermano, que lo va a necesitar" Aunque no lo dijeran, ni pareciera, ese pensamiento pasó por las mentes de Shoko y Seiya al ver esos sementales al lado de su hermano.

Sin indagar más se sentaron a conversar, pasaría un rato antes de que apareciera Aioros donde los 5 hablaron de todo un poco.

Shoko y Seiya no tardaron mucho en identificar a cado uno, ambos eran serios y algo fríos, sorprendiéndoles que hayan terminado en una relación con Tenma que es alegre y enérgico la mitad del tiempo.

Aun con eso ninguno se negó a hacerles plática mostrándose como personas agradables. Para sorpresa de los 3 Aioros al llegar no parecía molesto de enterarse de que su hijo estaba con 2 hombres a la vez.

\- Bueno entonces ustedes están en una relación con mi hijo Tenma. - Pronuncia Aioros viendo de frente a los 2 gemelos.

\- Si señor - Respondió Aspros sonriendo.

\- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan de ser parejas de mi hijo?

\- No mucho, unos 5 meses.

\- Nunca me espere esto de parte de ninguno de mis hijos, seré honesto, pero no tengo problemas. - El asombro estada palpado en los rostros de los 2 gemelos y los hermanos - Shoko, Seiya, Tenma por favor retírense mientras hablo con mis cuñados.

Obedecieron. Aioros lo estaba tomando muy a la ligera para la sorpresa de los 3, solo se llegaban a escuchar los murmullos de su conversación.

\- Preparemos algo rápido de comer mientras conversar ¿les parece? - sugiere Seiya, ambos hermanos asienten.

Unos 30 minutos después donde todo estuvo tranquilo Shoko dijo; - Tenma parece que tienes suerte ya que papá lo están aceptando muy fácil. -

\- Puede ser - Fue lo único que respondió a lo dicho por su hermana. - Si está aceptando la mía, la relación que ustedes tengan la aceptara muy rápido. - Su expresión no cabía en su asombro de lo que presenciada, parecía que Aioros estaba dispuesto en dejar el culito de su hijo en las manos de Deuterus y Aspros.


	2. Chapter 2

La naturalidad con la que Aioros se tomada esto tenía incómodos a más de uno, porque no querer arruinar el ambiente nadie quiso decir nada, solo estuvieron en un incómodo silencio asustados de arruinar algo con rapidez; en un ambiente ya de por si incómodo que bien se podía palpar.

Aioros estaba buscando un ambiente casual entre sus hijos y cuñados, no tenía ningún problema con la relación de Tenma, claro; Sería hipócrita si se mira a sí mismo, o eso pensada Aioros. No quiso ser muy metiche y hablo de pocas cosas con sus cuñados.

— Bueno... — Tosió buscando atención el Moreno — Gracias por la comida pero creo que lo mejor sería que mi hermano y yo nos retiremos. — Expresa amablemente parándose y buscando su teléfono, Aspros lo siguió sin problemas.

— ¿Tenma te quedaras con nosotros o con tus hermanos? — Pregunta Aspros.

— Me quedare aquí en casa de momento. Lo lamento pero quiero ponerme al día con mis hermanos y mi padre.

— Puedes ir Tenma, no tengo problemas — Interrumpe Aioros sonriendo gentilmente.

— Pero Papá estoy bien así. — Insiste.

— Es verdad, nosotros tampoco tenemos problema. — Vuelve a Hablar Deuterus — Te enviare la dirección de nuestro hospedaje ¿Vale?

— Claro. — Asiente y sin más los gemelos de retiran, para luego de un esto los 3 hermanos hacer lo mismo.

— Tenma — Fueron interrumpidos por la voz del patriarca de la cosa. — Esperó que ellos te sepan cuidar, creo con esta primera impresión que buscaste bien. Aunque no sabía que eras tan goloso con lo carne jajaja — Como arruinar la alegría que Tenma sentía en ese momento para pasar a una extrema vergüenza con rapidez. Antes de que a Tenma se le cayera la cara de la vergüenza Shoko y Seiya se lo llevaron al cuarto, mientras su padre les estaba sonriendo.

Apenas entraron Tenma se dejó caer en la cama ahogando sus penas en una almohada, ¿Como se le ocurría decir eso? Y ¿Si le dijo a él que les pregunto a ellos? Estada más rojo que una manzana madura, suerte que no llegó a escuchar mucho.

— ¿Como se lo pudo tomar tan normal? Cualquier padre mínimo empieza a cuestionar, pero papá hasta aprovechó de humillarme. - Casi gritada de cómo se sentía en ese momento.

\- Tranquilo hermano, mejor deberías estar feliz que no te insulto o algo. - Razona Seiya, pues si, era un punto porque bien pudo decirle que no estada de acuerdo y obligarlo a no estar con ninguno de los gemelos.

\- Papá siempre ha sido bueno con nosotros, de todas formas tampoco creo que haya hecho algo tan grade de no estar de acuerdo. - Habló la menor.

\- Pues sí, pero...

\- ¿No me digas que de verdad hubieras preferido que no aceptara tu trió?

\- ¡No es eso! ¿Me van a decir que a ninguno no le pareció incómodo que él estuviera tan casual? Otro padre mínimo se pone incómodo o trata de acercarse a la pareja de su hijo con disimulo. ¡Pero papá no! Esta aptitud con nosotros ya es algo raro.

Ante lo dicho por el castaño mayor, los 2 menores se miran cuidado sin saber que decir. Pues algo de razón tenía, siempre fue tranquilo y relajado en lo que sus relaciones con otras personas indicada, la única vez que llego a interponerse fue por ciertos creces con gente a la que Aioros desconfiada.

\- Puede que tengas razón. Cuando Mamá estada viva recuerdo que ella era la que nos regañada y papa en son de defendernos. - Alego Seiya acercándose a su hermano, mientras Shoko mirada pensando en lo dicho por los 2 hasta sentarse al lado de la cama, acción que hizo que Tenma hablara cierto pensamiento.

\- Tu puedes Salir con esta es ex-convicto y papa de seguro te lo acepta.

\- Por favor Tenma no exageres. Además yo no soy de esas, y se me defender. No se les olvide que entrene en artes marciales tanto como ustedes.

\- Creo que ella tiene razón en esa parte, pero pensando en nuestro padre. Es verdad me pregunto cuál será la razón de ese comportamiento.

\- Puede que sea un secreto que le impide tratarnos de otra forma - Argumento Shoko, los 2 castaños se quedaron mirando pensando en esa posibilidad ¿será? Es lo único que pasada por su mente - Cambiemos de tema, ya estamos exagerando un poco. No es como si nuestro padre sea alguna clase de hombre de negro.

\- Jajajajaja - Ríen los castaños por lo dicho por su hermana.

\- Bueno, lo ignorare de momento - Dice Tenma - Ya se acercan nuestros cumpleaños, el de papá, navidad y año nuevo. Lo que significa la fiesta de cada año.

\- Ya la estábamos planeando, estoy emocionada, ya estoy buscando a cuales de nuestros amigos y familia invitar.

\- Y este año nos acompañaran los novios y Tenma y el de Shoko. ¿o no hermanita? - Seiya mueve un poco las cejas sonriendo de manera picara buscando molestar a su hermana.

\- Puede que lo presente. Puede.

\- ¿Porque tanto misterio?

\- Aun no me siento en confianza es todo. Y mi novio es...

\- ¿Mayor?

\- Casi. Ha de tener casi la misma edad que Seiya.

\- Bueno eso ya es raro en ti.

\- No seas malo, queremos conocer a nuestro cuñado y darle las advertencias de no herir a nuestra flor o se queda sin aguijón. - Sonríe de oreja a oreja Tenma con una expresión de psicópata y voz sarcástica.

\- ¿Y quién le intentó quitar el aguijón a tus sementales cuando te estaban llenando de leche? - La cara de Tenma tras lo dicho por la pelirroja lo decía todo, lo troleo y dejó sin habla más roja que una manzana.

\- jajajajaja. Buscada humillarla y ella te humillo a ti, jajaja.

\- Como saben que ya...

\- Dijiste; ya estada compartiendo cama con los 2, es obvio ya se sentiste su doble ración de chorizo portuano - Se jacta Seiya con fuerza.

\- ¡MALDITOS¡

(N.A: Me dejan quieto que si no voy a hacer el humor verde con Tenma y los gemelos no tiene chiste escribir esto)

Los hermanos no hicieron más que reír, Tenma se encargaría de ir por ellos y hacerlos pagar. Como si fueran niños de nuevo estuvieron riendo y jugando entre ellos, molestando un poco a Tenma y de más.

Desde abajo. Aioros no hizo más que sonreír recordando esos momentos viejos.

\- ¿Aioros que pasa? - Preguntó Aioria a su hermano luego de una noche de sexo donde Aioros se escapó de su hogar para ver a su amante.

\- Nada solo estoy pensando de más. Ya mis hijos son prácticamente adultos, ya Tenma me presentó a sus novios, yo es hora de dejarlos partir.

\- ¡¿Tenma tiene más de un novio?!

\- 2 hombres, un poco mayores pero espero que no acabe mal. No me gustaría ver a ninguno de mis hijos lastimado.

\- Conociéndote solo hablaste con ellos y lo aceptaste. - Aioros voltea a ver a su hermano besando sus labios gentilmente, acercándose para acariciar su espalda y dejar su mano sobre sus grandes glúteos.

\- Me conoces bien. Soy incapaz de decirles que no - Literalmente, puede que sea su conciencia en una especie de descargo moral, él se cogía a su hermano, no podía ser hipócrita y negarles alguna relación a sus hijos.

Como si de un mínimo se tratara Aioria se acercó a su hermano rescontrándose en su hombro. Esto le traía extraños recuerdos, donde cuando niños Aioros era su ángel guardián, al separarse luego de años y volverse a encontrar solo se preocuparon fue uno por el otro. Más de lo que se pensaría, pero esa noche para los 2 fue algo que nunca olvidarían. La noche que cambió su relación para siempre.

\- Aunque Seiya, Tenma y Shoko me, espero nunca lo hagas tu.

\- Claro hermano. Hablando de eso, ya que dentro de 3 días cumple años Seiya, quiero que le envíes un regalo de mi parte.

\- Claro.

\- Ya tengo en de los demás. Solo que me gustaría esperar un poco. No sé si debería dárselos antes o después.

Aioros sonrío alegremente, sintiendo un calor alojándose en su pecho. Estada mal todo lo que su hermano le producía pero no le importaba en ese momento. Lo amada.

Era el momento, viéndolo de cerca desde que era un niño y en esa noche lo vio de cerca, queriendo profanar toda su ser y traerlo al más grande pecado, solo lo podía ver cuando dormía, aunque claro, nunca se reprimió en la libertad de tocarlo mientras dormía, creyendo Seiya que solo eran sus hormonas. Pera ya era 1 de diciembre, Seiya ya era mayor de edad y podía llevárselo.

Se lame los labios, acostándose sobre Seiya en la cama donde este dormía inconsciente, besando su cuello con pasión y voracidad. Como si un depravador intentara marcar a su hembra.

\- Dentro de poco será solo mío - Susurra, su voz era ronca y profunda. Su lengua paseaba por su cuello y sus cabellos rubios se perdían el cuello del castaño - No sabes cuanto espere.


	3. Chapter 3

A la mañana siguiente, Seiya despertada con algo de dolor en el cuello. Notando una pequeña marca al verse al espejo, esto no era algo nuevo, Seiya lo experimentada desde los 13, pero nunca le mostró mayor importancia. Este día era su cumpleaños así que le tomaría menos importancia y estaría con sus hermanos, la costumbre siempre fue la fiesta en año nuevo, por lo tanto solo residiría un par de cosas y un postre, la fiesta y lo demás junto a su padre y hermanos.

Cuando estada por salir del cuarto, algo le agarro el pie provocando una caída. Este lo asusto, mirando a todo lados buscando una explicación, con cuidado y rapidez se levanto buscando bajar.

\- Ya es el momento de estar juntos. - Cada fibra del cuerpo de Seiya se estremeció al captar ese susurro, pero del terror que le provoco.

Con el corazón latiendo con fuerza volvió con sus hermanos tratando de calmarse.

\- ¿Seiya que pasa? Parece que viste un fantasma.

\- Creo que si lo vi - Dice por la bajo.

\- ¿Que dices?

\- Nada, olvídalo - Su voz era baja mientras buscado con la mirada a su padre.

\- Feliz cumpleaños Seiya - Se unió el último de los hermanos a la conversación. - Que pasa Seiya tienes una cara como si hubieras visto a un muerto.

\- No es nada solo... Creo que sentí algo aterrador.

\- ¿Enserio? - Dijeron los 2 hermanos sin poder creer sus palabras.

\- ¿Que viste?

\- Una voz gruesa y profunda me llamada en el baño, y algo me sujeto de las piernas.

La expresión en el rostro de Seiya fue suficiente para que los 2 hermanos le prestaran mucha atención, él no era de fingir esas cosas.

\- Maldición se fue la electricidad. - Hablo Tenma.

\- Que raro, mejor ignoremos este y terminemos de comer.

\- Buena idea Shoko.

Mientras en el cuarto de arriba, Aioros intentada sin mucha suerte salir de su cuarto, la puerta estada atorada. Golpeada, empujada y hasta patea pero ni un centímetro se movía, estada atrapado.

Como si algo le acabara de recorrer la espalda Aioros se voltea, viendo una figura vestida de blanco y con cabellos negros.

\- Olivia...? - Fue lo que pensó, su difunta mujer estada frente él. Su mirada era gélida, aterradora, eso sentía Aioros en ese momento; terror, sentía como su corazón estada que se escapada de su cuerpo.

\- Traidor... - Su voz era gélida, incomparable a la que fue su voz viva. - Me usaste. - Ataco, intentando tirar a Aioros al piso buscando matar.

El castaño usa toda su fuerza para intentar alejarse, pero le era imposible, lo quería matar. Debajo en la sala no era técnicamente mejor. Las cosas se caían, se movían. De un momento a otro Seiya fue levantado quedando en el aire y inmovilizado contra la pared.

\- ¡Hermano! - Gritaron los 2 cuando intentaron acercarse sintieron como los dejaban inmóviles en el piso.

\- No entiendo qué está pasando. - Tratada de pararse pero le era inútil.

\- Esto es algo paranormal. Un demonio nos quiere matar. - Fue su conclusión, ninguno lograda levantar un pie, sentían una gran presión sobre ellos; se sentía hasta en el alma.

Los 3 estaban aterrados. Esto nunca había pasado. Nunca lo habían visto. Su terror aumentó al poder visualizar la imagen de un hombre que sostenía a Seiya.

\- Eres mío, siempre lo fuiste, ven conmigo. - Fue lo que dijo este ser, a lo que Seiya gritó con fuerza, alertando a su padre. Shoko y Tenma no podían hacer nada, solo miraban aterrados como parecía que su hermano se desvanecía.

Justo cuando ese grito resonó, Olivia soltó a su ex marido, dejando a Aioros libre yendo por sus hijos.

Mientras corría los nervios en el cuerpo del padre del hogar fueron extremos. Había cuidado a sus hijos solo por años y no dejaría que este fantasma intente algo contra ellos. Aunque esa era su dedicación, no sabía qué hacer.

De un momento a otro la figura de ese hombre desapareció y Seiya terminó cayendo al suelo. Golpeándose con fuerza, sus 2 hermanos lo ayudaron a parar cuando callo.

\- ¡Chicos! - La voz de Aioros se escuchó en todo el hogar, a la vez que la electricidad volvía. - ¿Están bien, que les pasó?

\- Algo se quiso llevar a Seiya.

\- No sabemos qué pasó. No sé porque me quiere. Tuve mucho miedo.

\- Gracias a los dioses ya están bien. Párense, vamos con mi hermano.

Los menores obedecieron.

Pasado la hora los 4 estaban con Aioros. Ambos hermanos miraban a los jóvenes sin saber cómo proseguir. ¿Cómo calmaban a unos jóvenes que acaban de ser víctimas de lo paranormal? No sabían ni que decir, solo podían ver sin ser capaces de consolar a los jóvenes. Decidieron dejarlos solos.

Los 3 hermanos estaban pálidos del susto que se acababan de llevar, sin querer pronunciar palabra desde lo sucedido. En cierta forma Aioros estada bastante similar al ver lo que sería el cadáver de su esposa. A diferencia de sus Hijos, Aioros no ha dicho nada de lo que le paso, estada callado como si tuviera un gran peso encima que era incapaz de pronunciar, al ser que la visita de Olivia desde el mundo de los muertos le trajo muchos malos recuerdos, incluyendo el día en el que todo pasó.

Aioria estada incómodo, queriendo decir algo, queriendo consolar a su amante y a la vez hermano, y sus hijos, pero no sabía cómo, no sabía que decir, no sabía cómo actuar. Pensó mejor en cocinar algo, y dejar que les pase el mal que llevaban en el alma desde que eso pasó.

Tenía una enorme mueca de desdén desde que paso eso. Tenma había avisado a sus novios sobre lo que paso e iban a verlo, ya tenían la dirección.

Eran casi las 12 del mediodía y el ambiente se sentía pesado y lleno de melancolía.

Los 3 hermanos estaban juntos en la sala, quisieron ver una película y despejarse. Estaban tranquilos, mirándose entre ellos buscando la aprobación de los demás para hablar de lo sucedido, con los mil pensamientos en la cabeza.

El ambiente aún era pesado, se sentían vigilados en ese momento. Inconscientemente Seiya se pasa la mano por el cuello, donde ese chupón aún estada, sintiendo como un aire frio les colada los huesos a los 3.

Ahí fue donde Seiya fue levantado otra vez, cayendo al suelo como si un hombre se posara sobre su cuerpo, al notar esto Shoko y Tenma fueron a auxiliar a su hermano totalmente alarmados.

\- ¡Hermano! ¿Qué pasa? ¡Seiya!

\- Hola, mi amor - Solo Seiya escucho eso, viendo como un hombre de piel pálida, ojos rojos y cabello rubio se posaba sobre él, acercándose para intentar besarlo.


	4. Chapter 4

Los ojos de Seiya estaban desorbitados mientras su corazón latía como loco, debido a todo el miedo que sentía, donde su cuerpo estada inmóvil, solo un espectador de lo que pasada. Ese hombre logro hacer contacto entre sus labios, mientras le acariciada la mejilla.

Los gritos de sus hermanos pasaban desapercibidos a sus oídos. No podía percibir nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo ese hombre de aspecto sexy e intimidante.

\- Dentro de poco esteremos juntos, y nadie lo impedirá. - Fue lo que dijo antes de desaparecer.

Tanto Tenma como Shoko le tendieron ayuda al menor de los hermanos. Estada pálido. Y era un Récord. Pálido 3 veces en un día y ni siquiera eran las 12.

\- Hijo.

\- Seiya.

Los 2 mayores de la casa llegaron al auxilio, tratando de calmar a Seiya, ayudándolo. Preguntando que paso o que logro ver, pero no era posible. Solo les dijo lo que escucho.

\- ¿Y para que te quiere esa cosa? - Dijo Aioros totalmente incrédulo, parándose y caminando de un lado a otro, a punto de sufrir dolor de cabeza.

\- No tengo ni idea. Pero desde esta mañana siento algo de tras de mí. Y siento como si me quisiera secuestrar. No sé ni qué quiere de mí.

\- Seiya como es ese tipo. Esa entidad. - Corrigió, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. - ¿Qué apariencia tiene?

\- Aparenta más de unos 30, creo yo. Su cabello es rubio, con 2 mechones sobresaliendo de ambos lados de la cabeza que caen por sus hombros. Y es muy pálido.

\- ¿Solo eso te diste cuenta? - Hablo Aioria.

\- Solo eso, pero no creo poder olvidar a ese hombre dentro de poco.

\- Ven, te vare algo para que comas y te relajes. - Hablo Aioria, llevándose a su sobrino a la cocina mientras los demás miembros de la familia estaban mudos ante la situación.

¿Qué hacían? ¿A quien llamaban? No podían escapar de ese ser, solo se podían quedar de pies hasta que lo inevitable pase, y solo dios sabrá lo que pasara a Seiya.

La tensión era densa al punto que se podía cortar con un cuchillo, solo el sonido del Teléfono de Tenma los saco del limbo donde estaban.

\- Hola mis amores, estoy bien.

\- ¿Seguro? No te encontramos en tu casa, fuimos a verte. - El que hablada era Aspros.

\- Sí, estoy bien, solo... - ¿Sería buena idea decirles? No le crearían, sería una locura.

\- Tenma, dime qué pasa. Lo noto en tu voz, estas deprimido y con cosas en mente.

\- No me pasa nada, solo... No sé si decirte.

\- Recuerda que ambos conocemos bien tu fase de emo depresivo, nos podemos encontrar para arreglarlo y levantarte el ánimo. - Detrás de la lineo sonrió con coquetería, buscando seducirlo.

Las orejas de Tenma se pusieron rojas.

\- ¿Qué pueden hacer tus dioses del sexo por ti? -

\- No es eso - dijo es voz baja para que los demás de la casa no se vieran cuenta. - Es que, tengo problemas con mi hermano Seiya.

\- ¿Qué paso?

\- No me creerían su les digo.

\- Tenma. Dime por favor. -

El castaño suspiro, mirando bastante melancólico la expresión de sus familiares en la misma situación. Hasta que hablo - No lo sé, Aspros, anoche estábamos bien pero hoy empezaron a ocurrir cosas de lo más raras. No sé como procesar esto.

\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas raras? - Torció un poco el seño, las palabras de Tenma lo alertaron, recorvando cosas de su infancia y pensando en varias cosas a la vez si era lo que se temía.

\- Algo paranormal.

\- Mierda.

\- ¿Aspros? ¿Qué pasa?

\- Nada amor, le pediré a Deuterus que vaya contigo y el te explicara, tengo que buscar a algunos amigos, se lo que sientes y lo que estas pasando. Espérame un rato.

\- Agmm. Claro. - Fue lo que dijo, sin terminar de procesar la información que acabada de residir. Sus ojos parpadearon con rapidez, mientras guardada el teléfono y le informada a su familia de esto.

Pasaron los minutos y el menos de 9 el gemelo de chocolate llego.

\- Deuterus ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué Aspros actúa así?

\- Pues, aunque no lo creas de adolescentes tuvimos, o mejor dicho Aspros tuvo problemas con cierto tipo de demonio. Te creemos en todo, y sabemos lo debes sentir, Aspros fue a buscar ayuda Profesional.

\- ¿Enserio? - El asintió a lo que Tenma se le lanzo en brazos para abrazarlo, totalmente feliz de conocerlos y que estén a su lado.

\- ¿Enserio conocen gente que me pueden ayudar? - Pregunto el otro castaño sin poder creer bien lo que este decía.

\- Créanlo o no, te pueden ayudar. Pero será difícil, cuando paso lo de Aspros tuvimos varios inconvenientes.

\- ¿Cómo cuáles? - Interrogo Aioros bando un paso al frente.

\- Ummm. No le creo poder decir. Pero si quiere a Seiya, le será difícil irse sin él.

\- ¿¡Que!?

\- Lo más seguro es que sea un demonio, por lo tanto será difícil alejarlo.

Esas palabras dejaron helados a medio mundo en la sala. Sus emociones eran un mar de miedo, preocupación, impotencia. Ahora de verdad no podían hacer nada, solo esperar a que los Amigos de uno de los sementales de Tenma pudieran hacer algo. Pero sin duda el más preocupado era Seiya.

Luego de eso no dijo nada, se quedo sentado en la sala en posición fetal, con su cabeza enterrada entre sus rodillas. Se sentía inútil, solo, una carga en este momento. ¿Por qué lo querrán a él, entre todas las personas? Era que se preguntada. No tenía ninguna respuesta clara, ni siquiera sabia como se metió en esto.

Pasado el rato, llegaron. Eran un hombre y una mujer. Ambos de cabellos plateados, facciones serias. No aparentaban más de 28, deberían tener alrededor de los 30 a lo mucho.

\- Tenma, Suegro, cuñados. Ellos Lumen y Tenebra. Son especialista en lo paranormal. Ellos les pueden decir lo que esta tras de Seiya.

\- Un gusto en conocerlos. - Dijeron ambos al unisonó, con una sincronía que asusto a más de uno. - Primero queremos hablar con Seiya. 

\- Bueno, Seiya, primero queremos que nos describas lo mejor posible sobre estos sucesos. - Empezó la chica, su cabello era blanco, en un peinado similar al de su hermano, usando ropa algo ajustada, entre un vestido blanco con negro, medias largas, y un maquillaje oscuro. Unos aires del clásico estereotipo de una gótica.

\- Pues no lo sé, empezaron hoy.

\- ¿Algo en especial hoy? - Hablo el hermano de Tenebra, sus ropas eran unos jeans semi rasgados, y una chaqueta que no dejada ver mucho sobre sus demás ropas.

\- Hoy Seiya cumple los 18. - Menciono el padre de la familia alarmado.

\- Uhmm. - Eso dejo pensando a los 2 hermanos, pero en nada positivo, ya que solo significada cosas malas, mas necesitaban otras preguntas.

\- Seiya, es importante que no digas lo siguiente. ¿Te han pasado cosas raras a lo largo de tu vida? ¿Hechos inexplicables?

Tras decir eso, Shoko interrumpió con una idea que le llego a la mente rápido. - ¡A veces cuando se despierta, tiene chupones en el cuello! - Hablo rápido, informando a los 2 hermanos. La mirada que tornaron no fue buena señal para nadie, ya que solo los dejo preocupados, no parecía algo bueno, estaban asustados pero tampoco tenían fuerzas para preguntar algo.

\- Esto es malo. - Musito uno de los hermanos, avivando la preocupación de los demás. - ¡Seiya! - Se volteo al castaño menor, asustándolo. - ¡Quiero que me digas, si te paso algo raro hace tiempo!

\- Ahhmm. No lo sé.

\- Piensa, algo que te conecto al mundo de los muertos.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Se acerco alarmando el padre de familia. Interrumpiendo a los 2 gemelos de cabello blanco.

\- Suegro espere. - Lo detuvo el gemelo pálido, antes de que pasara algo. - Ellos saben lo que hace, por favor cálmese. Deje que sigan, usted ya vio lo que paso. - Otra opción no tenían, solo podían esperar y tener paciencia, con eso en mente término por aceptar, resinado solo viendo todo.

\- Hm... Entiendo. - A duras penas acepto. Teniendo que quedarse callado mientras todo pasada.

\- Ahh. Bueno... Ahora que lo recuerdo, cuando tenía 8 años me encontré con unas personas en Halloowen. Era de noche y estaban haciendo algo, que me cuesta recordar.

\- ¿Hace cuanto le pasa lo de los chupones? - Pregunto la chica.

\- Hace años. Creo que empezó en los 9. -

\- Esto es malo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Dígalo!

\- ¡Ya! - Grito Lumen cansado y buscando que se mantenga la calma en el publico antes de lo que iba a tener que explicar. - Bueno... Parece que Seiya está conectado con un demonio que lo quiere como su mujer. - Lo dijo tan natural, tan tranquilo, que asusto a los presentes. En la mente de unos solo se preguntaron que tanto podía estar acostumbrado para que lo haya dicho así.

\- Creo que podemos hacer algo, pero dependeré de cómo es. - Dijo Tenebra, acercando unos objetos a Seiya antes que los demás dijeran algo.

\- De ante mano decimos que algo como eso de la sal aquí no servirá. Ya Aspros y Deuterus nos informaron de muchas cosas que han pasado y podemos decir que es algo muy peligroso.

\- En el mejor de los casos un tatuaje de protección servirá.

\- ¿tatuaje de protección?

\- Claro niño, son un tipo de tatuajes que nos son útiles a cazadores y practicantes de lo paranormal, a diferencia de otros tatuajes estos tienen un diagrama que los repele.

\- Los nuestros son estos. -Ambos hermanos se quitan las mangas de las camisas, mostrando en el aria de la muñeca una mujer demonio para Lumen, y un hombre ángel para Tenebra. Al poner sus manos juntas estos tenían la ilusión de mezclarse, mostrando una visión del bien y el mal en una misma persona, sosteniendo el diagrama de protección.

\- ¿Qué son ustedes básicamente? - Pregunto Aioria sacando de onda a los demás, de todo lo hablado por ellos, ninguno no pensó en preguntar.

\- Como los hombres de negro. Solo que nosotros buscamos demonios, espectros y apariciones, en cambios ellos buscan alienígenas. - Respondió la chica.

\- Pero descuiden, no les borraremos la mente... Siempre y cuando nada de esto se diga; Claro.

De un bolso de mano la chica saco una especia de talismán, un prisma que dejo varios con la incógnita de que era, a su hermano le dejo una especie de medidor, un espectrómetro. Al acercarlos a Seiya este se quebró como si de un vidrio golpeado con una roca se tratara, junto con un enorme sonido de parte del medidor.

\- ¿Qué significa?

\- Cosas malas.

Ambos hermanos buscaron acercarse a Seiya pero un viento frio los envolvió, la temperatura en el cuarto descendió de manera dramática, asustando a los presentes. De su bolsillo en gemelo mayor busco ciertos polvos, dispersándolos en todo el ambiente, siendo disparado de un segundo a otro a la pared. Acto seguido, la silla donde estada Seiya cae al suelo de pa tras, y jalando al castaño, la gemela menor recito en mantra en un idioma que ninguno entendió deteniendo todo por unos breves segundo, hasta que el gemelo mayo se le unió, en medio de eso, tres rasguños profundos se formaron en los brazos de los gemelos, cerca de los tatuajes; este enemigo era poderoso, eso se notada. Todos estaban muy aterrados, siendo testigos de todo el evento.

No lo podían ni ver ni tocar, este estada en un plano espiritual, sería muy difícil hacerle un exorcismo, solo podían pelear de frente, al terminar de decir el mantra en voz alta, todo se calmo por unos breves segundos.

\- Malas noticias. - Hablo el Mayor.

\- Lo que busca a Seiya no es algo cualquiera, es una presencia peligrosa y poderosa. - Paso su mano por la herida, donde estada bastante caliente tras ese ataque.

\- Solo pudimos retenerla unos momentos, pero volverá.

\- Sera difícil de sacar, necesitares a nuestros compañeros y un lugar seguro.

\- Hermana, llama a Nicolás y Linus. Los vamos a necesitar.

\- ¿Qué harán con mi hijo?

\- Lo lamentamos señor, este enemigo está ligado a Seiya, donde este él estará este demonio, solo podemos pelear de frente.

\- No nos gustaría involucrarlos en esto, pero Seiya los necesitara al ser sus familiares.

\- ¿Dónde lo haremos? ¿Qué necesitamos?

\- Lo haremos en su casa si no es molestia, usaremos unos bolígrafos para hacer tatuajes improvisados, mientras nosotros nos encargamos, por lo menos así los mantendremos un poco más seguros.

\- Esperen... ¿De qué hablan?

\- Básicamente nos meteremos en la boca del tigre.


End file.
